Recording of images which are presented in programs by broadcast system such as, for example, television is now widely used. Some example use timers, as in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 7-34503, others automatically initiate recording on preset user's demands, as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 11-250525 and 2000-175141, and yet others are controlled by way of communication lines or network systems, as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-350142. The broadcast can be by air or through other means, such as cable.
However, no teaching has been found for automatically recording images that are presented in programs by taking into account a viewer's (or user's) movements into consideration. For example, a viewer who receives a visitor while viewing a TV program, or temporarily leaves the viewing area, and wants to initiate recording over the relevant time interval, needs to manually switch the TV recording equipment to a ‘record mode’.